1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a waveform shaping circuit consisting of I.sup.2 L (Integrated Injection Logic) elements, and more particularly it pertains to a waveform shaping circuit comprising a combination of monostable multivibrators consisting of I.sup.2 L elements.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Recently, efforts have been made toward miniaturization and cost-reduction of electronic equipment, and with a view to achieving this, attempts have been made to construct electronic circuits in the form of one-chip type semiconductor integrated circuits. It is also the recent demand that power consumption in electronic equipment be decreased as much as possible.
Bipolar transistors have predominantly been used in the field of audio equipment, for example, and it has been noted that I.sup.2 L elements are most useful in that they are easy to achieve an interface with an electronic circuit using bipolar transistors, by virtue of the fact that such elements are of the current-operated nature. It has also been noted that I.sup.2 L elements can most suitably be employed to constitute logical circuits, waveform shaping circuits or the like.